At First Sight
by lovingmrgrey
Summary: Chapter 8 is now up! 12/10/15! Anastasia Steele is a popular actress that just got cast into a new TV show that is supposed to be a hit and it is being filmed in Seattle. Sparks will fly when she meets a gray eyed stranger at the airport! Please review, let me know what you think! M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**At First Sight**

 **These characters belong to E.L. James!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I've had this idea in my head for a while and I know there is already a story with Ana being an actress and it is an amazing fan fiction but I thought it would be fun to make a version of my own! Hope you guys like it and if not I can just toss it and work on my other two stories.**

 **A little preview into it: Ana is a popular actress that just got casted into a new TV show that is supposed to be a hit and it is being filmed in Seattle. There will be some character differences than the book but that's the fun in it. So the first chapter is just a quick preview so let me know what you think?**

 **Ana POV**

Arriving at LAX I make sure to plaster on my fake smile for the paparazzi. I didn't even want to get casted in this popular hit TV show but my agent aka my mother talked me into it. Now I will be living in Seattle for God knows how long, I might as well buy a place here because these type series can go on forever if they are a big hit. This show is about a love triangle between vampire brothers that fall in love with the same girl. The name is kinda catchy, "Vampire Confessions". The only good thing is that my step-father Ray, who I adore, lives to Montesano a few hours away so I will get to spend time with him on my days off from shooting.

My stylist Sam is pregnant with her first child and doesn't want to move so I have started the process of trying to hire someone but people in LA are so difficult to work with sometimes. Maybe I will find someone locally once I move to Seattle. Kenzie my PA has already made it her mission to find someone; she has already arrived in Seattle getting everything ready for me.

Some fans spot me right away, "Ana… Ana, will you please take a photo with me?" They cry out.

I excitedly head over to them for photos and autograph's, I adore my fans. They are the best and I wouldn't be where I am without them. They are so excited that I'm going to be on TV now. My first big break was doing a movie trilogy for a popular dystopian type novel series. My ultimate dream is to be behind the scenes like a screen writer. I started off modeling, obviously not runway because I'm not tall enough. I wanted to become an actress because I remember when I was younger that was one thing Ray and I would do to spend time together was go to the movies and watch movie after movie. I just fell in love with getting into someone else's story. It's just like when I get lost in all my novels.

Finally when my flight gets to Seattle I am so tired but I have some meetings to attend so I must get some caffeine in me. When I get up to the counter at Starbucks the good looking gentleman behind me smiles, "Please let me get that for you."

I smile politely, "That's very kind of you but that's okay."

I order my Caramel Frappuccino and move on. After getting my bags and heading out to the car service Kenzie set up for me. I'm responding to an email and I realize I have gone too far so I quickly turn around bumping into someone very hard lean but pretty muscular.

"Watch it" he growls.

"I'm so so sorry Sir." I apologize hoping he will forgive my rudeness and clumsiness while my Frappe falls to the ground spilling everywhere but thank God it didn't spill on him. I look up to see this Adonis of a man in front of me with his just fucked copper hair and the most hypnotic gray eyes. My lady bits definitely kick in to action but I quickly beg my inner Goddess to hide in the corner. He is dressed casually in a polo shirt and cargo shorts but still mouthwatering.

When his eyes meet mine he looks a little startled, oh shit I hope he doesn't recognize me. The last thing I want is to be a clumsy mess in front of one my fans.

He clears his throat, "it's fine, are you alright?

I smile, "Yes thank you, again I'm sorry." As I'm about to turn and walk away he asks, "May I buy you another drink Miss?"

"That isn't necessary but thank you." I reply. I can't read this guy, is he interested or is he just trying to be polite. "Ana" I hear Kenzie calling for me waiting for me to get into the car. I grab my composure and walk away from this God of a man before I embarrass myself. He obviously isn't a fan and didn't recognize me. But my mind keeps wondering who he is. I bet he is married, most of the super-hot ones are; either that or he is a playboy.

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you for the support on the first chapter. Some pre-warnings, there are going to be character differences, Ana being in Hollywood isn't likely to be a virgin so I axed that. Ana just might be open to having the kind of relationship Christian has in mind, ya never know?**

 **There is a pinterest page for this new story so I'm working on adding stuff on there so you can have chapter visuals. Pinterest / lovingmrgrey /**

 **Christian POV**

Here I am at the airport to pick up my little sister Princess Mia, my mother called asking me to please pick her up because my father had an important meeting with a client and she got called into the hospital. There is no way I could so no to Grace Trevelyan Grey, she is my angel. My Sub Susannah better be ready for some rough play tonight, I'm very upset that she showed up today instead of last night with no notice about last night until an hour after she was late. Elena's selections for me keep getting worse and worse. The good thing about Susi is that she has barely any limits, and takes everything I have to give without falter.

She claims that last night her sister had gotten sick and needed her to watch her niece and nephew. I understand but I'm still displeased. I will give her a pass this time but she is still going to get caned and I can't wait to turn her ass red. All and all she is an okay sub but she can't cook for shit, I give a good amount of possessions to my subs and she loves to receive and isn't shy about asking for things. My feelings are that she earns it by putting up with my dark desires. Most women are easy the bigger your bank account the more control and power they'll give you. Some women claim it is about love but I don't believe that for a minute. Love is for fools is what Elena has told me for years and I believe it more and more every day.

This past year I've gone through so many subs, everything feels redundant they don't dare challenge me. For years being a dominant had felt liberating and what I needed but lately I feel uninterested and once that feeling is there I move on to the next sub hoping they can fulfill this need for control in me.

Taylor opens the door for me and I need to get out of this foul mood before storm Mia hits, she will hound me about getting a girlfriend so I can make time to have a personal life. If she knew what I liked to do in my penthouse to attractive brunettes she would be disgusted. I'm not a complete monster; it is all consensual, these women know what they are getting into when they sign my contract and most of them love the rough play too. The part that gets to me is when they want more, I don't have more to offer, I'm just a shell of a man. This heart was ripped out a long time ago and there are no remains left.

I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts when some idiot not paying attention bumps into me I growl, "Watch it!"

"I'm so so sorry Sir." I hear a sweet voice pleading for forgiveness and it takes a few moments to come up with a response once I get a good look at this stunning brunette with long dark brown hair. Her blue eyes shine as bright as the bluest ocean leaving me almost breathless. I continue to study her perfect face and notice she is nervously biting down on her plump bottom lip. _Fuck!_ My cock twitches and I haven't even gotten a look at the complete package, I can't peal my eyes away from hers. She looks startled as well. I wonder how long we are going to stand here eye fucking each other.

I usually get annoyed when I get ogled like a piece of meat but in this case it is very welcome. My wayward thoughts continue with the thought of me going over this Goddess with a riding crop in my playroom. Fuck this girl looks innocent and young, I know that I should just walk away but I can't.

I clear my throat, ""it's fine, are you alright?"

She blushes while smiling at me. "Yes thank you, again I'm sorry." Damn her smile is just as fucking beautiful as her. I want to make the rest her skin as pink as her blush.

"May I buy you another drink Miss?" Come on please. Tell me your name, I want to know everything about you baby. You are going to be screaming my name soon.

"That isn't necessary but thank you." She replies and damn she isn't interested. But I saw the way she was looking at me, this doesn't make sense. Women usually never do though. I hear her cock block friend or maybe girlfriend call her, "Ana" and she motions for her to come over to the car.

After declining my offer she turns around and damn her ass sways in those tight jeans and I feel little Grey twitch again. Damn I'm losing this deal. I think quickly and grab one my personal cards from my wallet, it has my cell phone and office number on it.

I catch up to her opening the car door for her, she looks up at me shyly through her long beautiful lashes. I hand her my card, "Ana, have a drink with me tonight, call me." I smirk realizing that I've affected her because her breathing has stilled. I walk away heading into the airport to meet with Mia before she thinks I've forgotten about her.

I spot my lovely little sister as she rushes over to me "Christian!" She squeals and I prepare myself for our embrace. She is the only one who can get this close to me. I've missed my bubbly outspoken sister, not only does she get to hug me but I also have normal conversations with her without any hesitations or formalities. My only hope with her is that she will stop trying to hook me up with some of her social climbing friends that I would never be interested in.

She asks, "Where is Mom?"

"She asked me to come because she got called into the hospital last minute but I was thinking we could get some dinner and then I can take you home."

She smiles, "Sounds perfect Chris, thank you for picking me up."

"As a coming home surprise I have set up for you meet with Caroline Acton tomorrow to enjoy a shopping spree on me." I smile and cringe just waiting for the squeals.

"OMG you are the best brother ever! Thank you, thank you!" She squeals.

I guess she isn't having any issues with the jet lag, that's a good thing. I enjoy being around Mia, she somehow makes me feel semi-normal. Taylor and I both get her suitcases and shopping bags from Paris and load them up into the SUV. I let Mia choose the restaurant, "I have been craving Nate's wings & waffles. I need some fried chicken and waffles."

I laugh I don't usually eat that much fried food but once in a while isn't a big deal and it does sound pretty good, "Sounds good Mia."

We get to there and sit down to eat. Before our meal Mia goes to the restroom.

I keep thinking about Airport Ana. She was so damn beautiful; I want her in my playroom. I'm starting to get anxious because she hasn't called or texted to confirm our drinks tonight. I'm trying to calm my thoughts. What the hell I am thinking? I don't see people outside of this lifestyle and I doubt this breathtaking woman who looks innocent is going to be into the kind of things I have in mind. I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I could just fuck her and get it out of my system, not Vanilla fucking but maybe I do a mixture of both. I've always been exclusive with my subs but here I am thinking about corrupting the delectable young Ana.

 **Ana POV**

I stare at his card so long, like it might disappear. Christian Grey, even his name is as hot as he is. Kenzie laughs looking at me, "Wow Ana I don't think I've seen you totally blush and get smitten like that before."

I laugh, "He was so McSexy, I imagine him modeling on the cover of GQ or maybe he is one of those hot CK models."

"Are you going to meet him for drinks?" Kenzie asks smirking at me.

"I have a boyfriend Kenz." I frown at the thought of not meeting up Christian tonight. My inner Goddess is definitely on board for tonight. It has been months since she's had some attention.

"Your boyfriend who is in another state shooting a movie, doing God knows what? And let's have some real talk. You only took him back because you are comfortable with him and the sex is probably decent but let's be real you aren't in love with him. You may have been infatuated with him but now you are just settling because the relationship is easy. It didn't work out the first time because he cheated on you Ana. You shouldn't have forgiven him."

Here I go again making excuses for Gabe again, "A lot of that was my fault I had been obsessed with work and stuff with my mother. I wasn't making in time for him and he felt neglected. And yes I am comfortable with him because we get along well and we were friends before we started going out and the cheating thing was a stupid fling. He didn't have sex with her or so he claims they just made out a couple times before he called it off."

Kenzie shakes her head, "Whatever, you had dumped him and here we are months later and what? You just take him back like nothing happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I just want to sit here and think about Christian and his intense bright gray eyes. I just want to run my hands through his sexy copper hair. If I call him it's not like I can go out with him in public, Gabriel and I getting back together isn't in the media yet but it would surely get mentioned if I spotted out with another man and then Gabe would find out. I can't believe I'm even considering this.

We go out to dinner and when I get back to the hotel I call Christian from my phone in the hotel.

He answers, "Grey"

"Hi Christian, it is Ana. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me for that drink tonight after all?" I ask nervously trying not to stutter.

"Ana, it's good to hear from you. Yes I would like that. How about the Mile High Club at 8?"

This is going to sound so forward but damn it is what I want or else I wouldn't be calling him. "How about you meet me at the bar here at the Four Seasons where I'm staying."

"Sounds like a plan, I will see you there at 8. I'm really looking forward to seeing you Ana."

"Me too Christian." After hanging up I let out the breath I was holding in.

 **So it's not technically a cheating story because they aren't cheating on each other lol let me know what you think? What should happen next? Should I keep going or scratch the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Christian POV**

When Mia gets back the food is now here and ready for us to start eating. Mia looks at me, "You are even more quiet than usual, is everything okay?" She eyes me suspiciously. I shake my head, "I just got a lot on my mind" I quickly add, "Just work stuff". Last thing I need is Mia snooping around my personal affairs.

She frowns, "Gosh Christian, I know you want to be all king of the universe but please take at least some time to enjoy life."

I just listen to her ramble about life and quickly ask questions to get her talking about Paris, taking the focus off of me. She tells me about the shopping there and the evil chef that she was learning from. Mia is quite entertaining. After our dinner I drop Mia off at home and then head back to Escala. I've made up my mind I'm ending my contract with Susannah, even if Ana doesn't call me it just isn't working out. I have simply lost all interest in her.

When I get home she meets me in the foyer looking down, "Good Evening Sir"

"Follow me into my study." I say not even looking at her.

She enters and closing the door; her eyes still looking down.

"I'm terminating our contract. I will have all your belongings sent to your place."

I look up and see the waterworks starting up as she asks. "Sir, what have I done wrong? Is it because of last night? I promise I had no choice."

I rarely give them the reason; I'm an asshole I know. But for some odd reason I kind of feel bad for her, "It just isn't working."

She leaves the room, Thank fuck. I was hoping this wouldn't be a dramatic departure.

I get a phone call from a number I don't recognize I answer, "Grey"

"Hi Christian, it is Ana. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet me for that drink tonight after all?" She asks sounding nervous.

As much as I would just like to invite her to my place to get this all started, that might freak her out so I better play it safe.

"Ana, it's good to hear from you. Yes I would like that. How about the Mile High Club at 8?" I ask.

How about you meet me at the bar here at the Four Seasons where I'm staying." She asks breathy sounding so fucking sexy. Damn I didn't think young innocent Ana would have it in her.

"Sounds like a plan, I will see you there at 8. I'm really looking forward to seeing you Ana." Oh you better be ready for what I have in store for you baby.

"Me too Christian." She almost purrs and my cock is hard just hearing her say my name. What I want is to see her screaming my name as she comes.

Taylor knocks and enters my study, "Sir, Ms. Smith has left taking all her belongings she came with."

"Be ready we are going to the Four Seasons by eight; I have a meeting at the bar. You can wait outside."

He looks at me wanting more details, "Who is the meeting with Sir?"

The man does his job well; he is the best at what he does so I understand his questioning.

"Ana, the girl I met at the airport."

"Sir, may I have her last name so I can do a full background check?" It is standard procedure I know but I'm breaking all the rules with her anyway.

"I don't have it yet."

He looks uncertain, "I will call the Four Seasons to see if they will give me her full name."

While he does that I take a shower and get dressed for my "date" tonight. I keep picturing Ana's beautiful face, and perfect lips. Her perfect supple ass as she walked away. I was almost tempted to jerk off in the shower but I controlled myself wanting to save all my energy for tonight.

I choose to wear some dark blue jeans and a blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket.

When we are about to leave he says, "Sir, I was able to speak to management at the Four Seasons and they don't have an Ana staying there. I don't recommend you going to this meeting."

"We are going Taylor, I will get you her name at the bar and text it to you and then you get Welch to work his miracles before I go anywhere alone with her." I state not backing out from my tryst. It's strange because I have a strange feeling of excitement that I'm feeling. Maybe it's all the unknown factors involved. This is out of character for me, breaking all my protocols.

 **Ana POV**

After calling Christian I quickly take a shower and get ready for the date. I'm so nervous, what am I thinking; I never do stuff like this. I've never had a hook up in my life and here I am thinking I can pull it off with the sexiest guy in the planet. I have to call Thomas I need his advice like stat. Thomas is my best friend, he is one of the most respected physical trainers in LA. We met in college when I first moved to LA after high school.

He answers, "Hey Sugar Mama, how's Seattle treating you?"

"Hey, good so far, I have a dilemma and I need your help."

"Don't tell me Gabe got caught with his hand in the cookie jar again." He asks annoyed.

I laugh, "No, nothing like that."

He laughs, "Good, come on tell me before Cassie gets home from work and wants some of the T-lovin."

"You are such a loser, T-love... Anyways back to my issue I met this guy at the airport and he gave me his card if I wanted to get drinks tonight and I called him! Now I feel so guilty, I've never cheated before but I'm like super affected and attracted to this guy."

"Oh wow this is Juicy, Ana Steele being a shady little bad girl. I like it. Seriously, Gabe can fuck off. He started the whole cheating thing anyways. It's called payback."

"I'm not one for needing revenge. Maybe I should call Gabe and I tell him I met someone and I want to see where it goes, ya know?"

Thomas laughs loudly away from the phone for like a minute, "Sorry I dropped my phone that was too funny. Yeah let me call my boyfriend and tell him I'm going to cheat on him! Great idea Ana."

"I'm serious."

"I get your whole code of honor or honesty but seriously he is going to fight you. Then he is going to be on the first flight over here shoving his tongue down your throat to claim his girl"

"I have to do it and what if this thing with Christian turns out to be more than one night."

"Awww baby girl, he asked you out for a drink. He wants to fuck. Make sure he isn't married."

"Gotta go thanks for not helping asshole."

Thomas laughs, "Good luck slut."

I laugh and pick out a black dress for tonight. I straighten my hair but choose to put it up anyways. I apply some make-up but not too much. Afterwards I lotion my whole body and spray some perfume. I get out my phone and call Gabe.

He answers, "Hey Honey"

"Hi, do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah I just got back to my place. What's going on? If this is about last night, yes she was at the same club but I didn't even talk to her. I just stayed with my buds."

"Brenna was there last night?"

"Yes but I didn't even say a word to her. I promise, I love you Ana."

"Gabriel, I think we should take a break. I'm not saying we are completely over but I've met someone and I'm going to see where it leads."

"What?! You are cheating on me?"

"No, I only met him today and I'm going to have drinks with him tonight."

"That is really fucked up, I made a mistake and you said you finally forgave me."

"You made more than one mistake; you met up with her a few times if I remember correctly. But it doesn't matter. I met someone and I wish you would have been honest with me when you met Brenna instead of cheating and lying about it. At least I'm not doing anything behind your back. I'm hanging up now, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"No you're not, this is your revenge. Have fun and enjoy your date." he spits out sarcastically

I smile that was painless, I didn't even shed a tear. He hangs up and I leave before I'm late meeting Christian.

When I get to the restaurant and walk into the bar I'm 5 minutes early and I see Christian seated in the back towards a more private area. I walk over and our eyes meet. OMG he looks so delicious in his leather jacket and jeans. I see his eyes raking over my body. Yes I wore this dress just for you handsome. It has more cleavage than I would usually show but I wanted to feel sexy for this God of a man.

He stands up when I get to the table kissing my cheek, "Ana you look beautiful."

"You look handsome Christian." I compliment feeling my insides awaking by his beauty.

Before I can take a seat next to him the waitress/bartender comes to get our drink order. She looks maybe early twenties; she is an attractive petite blonde.

She squeals when she sees who I am, "OMG, you are Anastasia Steele! I'm one of your biggest fans. Can I please take a photo with you?"

Of course, I take a photo with her and agree to follow her on twitter. I order a Cosmo and Christian orders a Gin and Tonic. When she leaves I laugh, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, so why do you have a fan club?"

Oh wow he doesn't know who I am, I love this. He doesn't strike me as the type of guy that is after fame or money anyways. Plus by the way he dresses and carries himself. He has money, he probably always has.

"I'm an actress, so I'm guessing you haven't seen any of my work."

"Nope sorry, I don't usually have a lot of time for movies or TV."

I bite down on my bottom lip because I'm nervous, I'm getting the feeling he is put off by me being famous.

His eyes darken, "Please don't bite that lip."

"Why not Christian?"

"Because I want to bite that lip, but first I want to know more about you." He says huskily. If my panties weren't drenched, they are now.

"There isn't all that much to know. What do you do?"

"You don't know?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't Google you or anything so no I don't."

"I'm the founder and CEO of Grey Enterprises. I deal with Mergers and Acquisitions."

"Sounds exciting, I can definitely see you as a CEO type. I get the vibe that you like to be in charge."

He smirks and his sexy gray eyes darken, "In all things Ms. Steele."

I smile, "Sounds like it could get kind of boring."

"So tell me more about you? What about your family" He asks.

"You really want to get to know me; I thought you just came here to make love to me." I murmur seductively.

He smirks, "One thing you should know first, I don't make love… I fuck.. Hard." Oh wow that is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. I cross my legs and I feel my cheeks heating. He stands up holding his hand out to me, "Lead the way Miss Steele."

Once we are in the elevator the electricity between us is so unbearable. Before I can even think he has me up against the wall holding my hands above my head kissing passionately till we are both breathless. Our tongues exploring each other's mouth. It looks as if we are going to start having sex right here in the elevator. The kiss is so life altering it is impossible to describe. My nipples have hardened and lower half is on fire begging for attention. We finally pull away when my cell phone starts ringing. It is my mother so I have to answer it.

"Sorry Christian, it is my mother I have to get this."

I can hear crying, oh shit this isn't good. "Ana baby, I just landed in Seattle. I didn't know where else to go. Bob has asked for a divorce, that he has fallen back in love with his ex-wife."

"Oh mama I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm staying at the Four Seasons under the name Stacey Lambert. Come stay with me."

I hang up and pout, "I'm sorry Christian, things have come up with my mother and she needs me tonight. Rain check?"

 **Review and follow please! What do you think will happen next? Check out pinterest to see visuals on characters and chapters. Pinterest / lovingmrgrey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Please check out the pinterest page for visuals! pinterest... /lovingmrgrey/**

 **Ana POV**

"I'm sorry Christian, things have come up with my mother and she needs me tonight. Rain check?" I can't help but bite down on my bottom lip nervously and his eyes darken. His lips are on mine before I know it making me weak in the knees; my hands are in his sexy copper hair and he grazes my bottom lip with his teeth and he bites down slightly, not where it hurts or draws blood but it's so damn arousing. My libido is on fire and ready to claim this Adonis.

"What are you doing to me Ana?" he asks huskily.

"I could ask you the same thing Christian" I giggle and he smiles.

He walks me to my room and he asks, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? I will pick you up here."

"I do know how to drive but that is fine with me. Is there a dress code for this dinner?"

"The dinner will be at my place so you can where whatever you wish." He states.

"That's cute; I don't picture you cooking for some reason." I smile hoping that doesn't offend him.

"I won't be cooking; my house manager Gail is an amazing cook, anything special you would feel like?"

"How about I cook dinner for you?" I ask excitedly.

He caresses my arm and it gives me goose bumps.

"If it gets you this excited then how could I say no."

"What time should I be expecting you?"

"I will be here at 6 to pick you up."

I open my door to leave him even though I don't want to… What I want to do is look into his clear gray eyes as long as I can and kiss those perfect lips.

"I look forward to dinner tomorrow."

He smiles, "Me too…. Ana"

"Christian" I say softly before I close the door.

I let out the breath that I was holding and lean up against the door. I realize that I never gave him my cell phone number because I called him from the hotel room earlier so after changing into some comfy night clothes I send him a quick text.

" **Sweet dreams Christian. Can't stop thinking about that kiss ;)" A***

He text back not even a minute later, **"I'm going to give you a lot more to think about after tomorrow night sweet Ana." C***

I read it over and over again; I'm filled with excitement and anticipation. I don't remember ever feeling this intrigued with someone before. I can't believe I almost slept with him after just meeting him. I feel like this pull like I'm drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. I forgot to check if he is married, I didn't see a ring finger. Duh Ana he invited you to his place for dinner, I doubt he would be doing that if he was married.

There is a knock at the door and I answer it. My mother looks like a complete mess. I open my arms to hold her. God I love her so much. I know she isn't perfect but who is. She falls in love too easy and sometimes it just doesn't last. Watching her pain in that department has made me very cautious and speculative in the love department. Either way she has always been here for me, I could talk to her about anything and everything. People think that I couldn't stand my mom and that's why I stayed with Ray but that is far from the truth. I love my parents equally, my mother had a new love to help take care of her, and Ray didn't have anyone but me. I couldn't leave him alone. Especially after everything he'd done for me, always provided and protected me. He loved me like his own, even though I wasn't. He tried not to show it but he was torn apart after my mom divorced him. I couldn't bear the thought of him being alone brokenhearted.

I was a teenage girl that missed her mother though, husband number 3; Stephan was a real piece of work too. I did stay with them for a little while because my mother insisted but I beg and pleaded for her to let me be with Ray because I had all my friends here and I didn't want him to be alone. She understood because she loved Ray deep down. I think she always will.

"I'm sorry mama; I hate to see you hurting."

"I'm not even crying for Bob, I'm crying because I have ruined my life Ana. I should still be with your father but I messed that all up. Raymond would never forgive me for leaving him for Stephan. No one has ever loved me like he did. I still love him baby."

"I know you do mama, maybe someday if it is meant to be he will forgive you."

My phone keeps on going off and ignore it.

"Who is it?" My mom asks.

"It is Gabe."

"Well answer it baby, I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship."

"Well I kind of ended things with him, I told him I needed a break."

Her mouth opens in shock, "Why? I thought you just got back together not even a month ago?"

"I know, but I met someone at the airport today and I'm having dinner with him tomorrow."

"Oh baby, learn from my mistakes, don't give up a good man that loves you for a spark that may fade out a little down the road."

"It is more than just a spark, it is all consuming. I can't stop thinking about him. When I'm with him my body and every part of me is drawn to him. I feel almost obsessed with him." I laugh after confessing the last part.

"Well then you owe it to yourself to find out what it is… My baby girl might be falling in love for the first time." She smiles.

 **Christian POV**

When I get home I choose to go to the gym to run on the treadmill and lift some weights. Afterwards I take a nice hot shower just the way I enjoy them. When I get in bed I can't help but replay tonight's events in my head, Ana in that tight black dress with her perfect breast on display for me. Before I know it I'm stroking my hard cock until I finish making a sticky mess all over my sheets. If Elena could see me right now I would be due for a punishment. Would Ana be interested in being my submissive? That is the only type of relationship I have but for some reason I really enjoyed tonight. Her laughing and just how carefree she was. If she was my submissive I would be taking all that away from her. Maybe she can be my first real relationship maybe like a submissive hybrid. She will enjoy our playroom activities with occasional punishments but we also try a real relationship. All I know is I should have walked away from her but I can't. I'm too selfish of a person to do that. I want her and I will make her mine at all cost. These thoughts run through my head before I drift off into a not peaceful sleep.

When I wake in the morning Gail has my breakfast already prepared for me. I sit to eat.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, this is delicious."

"You're welcome Mr. Grey."

"I won't need you to prepare dinner this evening. I'm having a guest over and she will prepare our meal. Thank you though."

She looks at me shocked, "Yes Sir."

Afterwards I call Andrea, "I need you to find me all the movies or anything with Anastasia Steele."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

Afterwards I go to my study to get on my laptop, I google Anastasia Steele and fuck there are so many articles and pictures. Damn she is too fucking hot for her own good. I have an unsettling feeling when I see her with some guy in some of the photos and the way he has his arms wrapped around her possessively pisses me the fuck off. I need to calm myself, I have only known this woman for a day and I'm already losing my shit.

I look at the articles and it shows they have been one of Hollywood's it couples for a couple years until they broke up a few months back and they never revealed the reason why. It looks like she is way more successful than he is. There is an alert on the top of google for a new article for Ana.

The headline is _**"Gorgeous Anastasia Steele back with hunky actor boyfriend Gabriel Wyatt"**_

" _ **Gabriel Wyatt has been spotted at Sea-Tac early this morning fueling rumors that his hot romance with the Hollywood starlet Anastasia Steele is definitely back on! See the photos below of the hunky actor. Then Check the photos of the beautiful starlet leaving LAX for Seattle just yesterday. A very reliable source to the couple who has been friends with them both for a long time confirmed that they are very much back together. That now that she is filming in Seattle they will keep their romance alive by visiting each other any chance they get."**_

My blood is boiling. I feel so angry and I have no reason to be, she isn't even mine yet. But I can't help it; I feel so enchanted and possessive over her. This guy looks like a dick-less loser. Is she just toying with me to make her boyfriend jealous? I don't want to get in the middle of her Hollywood drama bullshit. Maybe I should cancel tonight; I won't be any ones dick on side. I read her totally wrong; she seemed so innocent and sweet. I have to meet with her one more time. I need to see her face to face and tell me the truth.

I reply to some work emails, one telling Ros to give me updates on the two freighters of cargo to Sudan ASAP. Afterwards I check google and there is another article.

" _ **Gabriel Wyatt spotted at Four Seasons hotel in Seattle."**_

" _ **We can't wait to get some photos of the hot pair around Seattle. See the photos below of him entering the hotel where Anastasia has been spotted. Just last night she was spotted in the bar at the restaurant there. Some reports say that she met with a handsome gentleman but no other details have emerged from that claim to back it up. Stay tuned!"**_

That is it, I have had enough. I'm going over there right now. I want answers and I want them right now. I holler for Taylor, "Take me to the Four Seasons" I bark out and immediately feel guilty. I shouldn't take my personal shit out on the staff. Before I can get out of here my elevator dings and Elena stands there with her perfectly manicured hands.

"Darling" She kisses my cheek and I don't really have the time or patience to deal with her right now.

"Elena, what brings you by?"

"Well Susi told me that you ended your contract and I have to wonder what is going on my dear? She was absolutely perfect with hardly any limits. Very nice little pet if I must add."

"I don't have time to explain right now, I have somewhere I need to be. We can meet for lunch sometime this week to discuss this."

"Christian, you seem off. Is everything alright?"

"Yes" I growl and she finally takes the fucking hint to leave shit well enough alone.

"I will email you when we can do lunch."

We all get in the elevator to leave and we can't get to the hotel fast enough. My palms are twitching because I'm fuming. I need to calm down before I talk to Ana. I don't want her to see the beast inside.

 **So what do you think is going to happen next? should I continue this or focus on my other two stories since my time is limited? Review please, love to know what you are thinking! XOXO Sarah, Misty, Vic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Don't forget to check out the Pinterest page :)**

 **pinterest,com/lovingmrgrey/at-first-sight/**

 **Ana POV**

I can't get that zealous kiss with Christian out of my head, after long talks with my mother she seems to be feeling a lot better than last night. We are in the hotel room enjoying some French toast together. I keep remembering Christian's manly spicy musky scent that drives me mad. I wonder what cologne he wears, I might need to buy a bottle of it to have it around. His seductive fierce blue gray eyes that peer right into mine like he can see right through me. The way his lips and tongue that felt like magic against mine. I'm definitely losing my mind over this flawless looking man. Tonight can't get here fast enough.

"Anastasia" My mother repeats breaking me out of this Christian induced trance I'm under.

"Yes mama, sorry."

She giggles, "Thinking about Christian again?"

I laugh, "I feel like a little school girl with her first crush."

"I have some motherly advice for you tonight because I see how keen you are on him. Don't sleep with him yet. Make him work for it baby."

I can't believe that my mom is basically telling me not to be a tramp. But at least we can laugh about it and talk about everything together.

"This is awkward to say to my mother but I can tell you anything. I don't know if I can control myself with him. I'm like drawn to him and my body feels things that I can't control. I want him so bad. I feel so slutty right now just saying this. Plus if I go all prudish now he is going to think I'm insane or playing games because I invited him back here last night."

She opens her mouth wide in shock, "I can't believe it, you need to be careful darling. You don't even know this man. Maybe you should try Googling him."

"I know he is inhumanly gorgeous and owns his own company which I know nothing about. I don't want to google him. I want to know about him straight from the source. I myself hate when people think that everything they read online is true."

"What if he has a record or something?"

I laugh, "I highly doubt that mom, you would have to meet him to understand what I mean."

"You can never be too careful. You know Ray would want you to be very careful being who you are sweetie. Some people can seem one way but really be up to no good."

Just then thank God Kenzie comes in, "I have found you a new stylist. Her name is Mia and she is incredible. She just spent so much time in Paris and has amazing fashion sense."

"Who has she worked with? And how much experience does she have?" My mother asks being my manager and all.

She makes a wonky face, "Umm that's the thing, she has never been in this industry but she is so interested in learning everything. I met her at Neiman Marcus, I promise she is amazing and you won't be disappointed."

My mom shakes her head thinking it is a bad idea.

"Well I would like to meet with her and see how it goes. I trust your judgment Kenz." I smile at her and my mom agrees.

Kenzie smiles showing her perfect white teeth, "Well get ready she should be here any minute. When she enters the room she is a tall brunette with hazel eyes. She is gorgeous and seems to have killer fashion sense just like Kenzie mentioned.

She hugs me excitedly, "Ana I'm a huge fan of yours. You are so beautiful in person. Well period but sometimes you wonder if the photos online or in the mags are photo shopped but you look amazing."

I chuckle "Aww, thank you Mia." She is a ball of energy and I love it.

"Oh Ana you would look gorgeous in blues and greens, sapphires and emeralds. I will get to shopping as soon as possible."

"Sounds great, just remember I'm a jeans kind of girl."

She smiles, "Noted, I can definitely work with that."

"Well Mia, I think we will work great together. I will have Kenzie get everything set up!"

"I'm so excited!" she squeals giving me a hug before her and Kenzie head out.

My mom smiles, "She seems like a sweet young girl, she does seem to have great fashion sense so I'm not worried."

There is a knock on the door and I answer it. Gabe is standing there with a cap, batman t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Can I come in Ana? Please?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" I ask annoyed by his pushiness and disrespecting my wishes.

He enters the room and my mom stands up, "I will leave you two alone."

After she leaves I ask him to take a seat on the sofa in the main area. We both sit and I try to keep some distance between us.

"I'm here because I can't just let you go like this. You meeting this guy and just dumping me like everything we shared these two years hasn't meant anything to you at all." He pleads.

I frown, "You know that things haven't been the same since Brenna. I just don't feel like I can trust you anymore. And yes I met someone else; to me that is a sign that maybe we just aren't meant for each other. If I could just meet a guy and already feel a strong connection."

He stands up paces the room, "You know this is about revenge Ana! You want to hurt me like I hurt you."

I point my index finger at him, "If I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, I would have cheated on you!"

"See this is what it comes down to, can't you see it. You still love me please don't do this to us." He starts to get a little teary eyed.

"The damage to us had already been done. Months before you cheated we grew apart. I was working in New York while you were in Toronto. We hardly texted or called each other."

"Just don't give up, we can fix this. Please Ana."

 **Christian POV**

By the time I have reached the hotel I have calmed damn just a bit. I leave a voicemail for Dr. Flynn, "I need to see you soon, I met a young woman and she is driving me mad." I ask Taylor to wait in the car that I will text him when I'm exiting. When I get closer to the room I see a woman outside the door, she is a very attractive older lady. When I look at her closer she looks just like Ana, the resemblance is undeniable. She smiles when I approach, "You must be Christian" she says putting out her hand for me to shake.

"Yes Ma'am." I reply shaking her hand smiling back.

"Oh please call me Carla, Ma'am makes me feel old."

We both look towards the room when we hear an argument getting louder. It sounded like a male voice so I'm concerned. I hope her boyfriend isn't mistreating her.

Carla looks concerned as well, "Maybe you should check on them sweetie."

She says putting in her key to open the door. I gladly enter the room to see him trying to kiss my Ana. "Please Ana just one kiss; I know you will feel something again."

"No!" she cries trying to push him away.

I step in shoving him hard and when I'm about to punch the guy in his mug Ana steps in the middle.

He points at me, "I don't know who the hell you think you are man but you will regret messing with me. Trying to steal my girlfriend!"

I chuckle, "Back the hell off, you don't know who you are messing with. I don't have to steal anything. She came to me willing, she doesn't want you anymore."

He tries to come at me but Ana intervenes by shouting "Gabe, you need to leave now!"

He shakes his head, "Ana you are making a mistake."

"Just go!"

Once he has left the room I first ask her, "Ana are you alright?"

I ask brushing away the hair that is in her face.

"Yes Christian, thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" I ask trying to reign in my distain but fail. I'm being a hypocrite though because I too had a submissive when we first met.

"I ended things with him last night after we met Christian." She says blushing.

"Why would you do that if you had been together for a long time?" I ask wanting to understand, I want to make sure I'm not some plan to get her movie star boyfriend to pay attention to her.

She somehow turns even redder, "Because I felt drawn to you Christian, I'm so captivated by you and I couldn't ignore it."

Oh wow, I'm surprised that she is being that honest and more so that she feels the exact way that I feel about her. I just wonder if my darker desires will be too much for her to handle. Would I be willing to give some of that stuff up for her? I don't know but I'm interested in seeing where this leads us. It's too late to back out now and I don't think I could even if I tried. Ana is that itch that I have to scratch. I still feel like I should give her some kind of warning of what type of man I am so she doesn't think I'm some romantic guy that is going to sweep her off her feet into the sunset.

She looks at me trying to figure out what I'm thinking about.

She looks sad, "If that freaks you out I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No Ana I'm so bewitched by you, it's just that…" How the fuck do I say this without making her run for the hills.

"What Christian? Are you married? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks nervously.

"I'm not married; I don't do the whole girlfriend thing."

"Are you gay?" She asks.

"No Anastasia I'm not gay." My palms are twitching and I'm fighting my urge to take her over my knee and spank her then fuck her over this couch just to show how not gay I am.

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure you out." she blushes looking worried that she has offended me.

"I don't do the whole hearts and flowers relationships. I'm more into BDSM relationships, all purely sexual." I state hoping she won't think I'm some kind of freak.

She starts laughing, "Is that it? Oh my God, I thought you were going to admit to being a serial killer or something. So what you like kinky sex? Big deal, a lot of people do."

"Well you say that now but it is a lot more detailed and you might want to run after you are enlightened to the kind of stuff that I'm into." I state trying to read her vibe but I can't read her that well.

"Well enlighten me then Christian." She sits on the sofa and pats the seat next to her.

"Not here Ana, I will tell you everything tonight at dinner. We can go over my contract and see what you think?"

She looks up at me inquisitively, "Contract? that is interesting. I've heard a lot of stuff about BDSM but not much about having a contract.

"Tonight we will discuss everything and lay our cards on the table. Then we can see where we go from here?"

She smiles, "Well I look forward to our discussion tonight. I will say that it is starting to sound more like a business deal instead of a date and that is making me a little nervous."

"Good, you should stay away from me. But I really don't want you too."

Her mouth drops but her beautiful blue eyes darken lustfully, _"I know I want you too baby"_

 **So what do you think happens next? Will Ana become Christian's sub? Will she try it out? Or will she make him give her more? REVIEW please! What do you want to happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thank you for all the support! Don't forget to check out the pinterest page for chapter visuals. pinterest,com /lovingmrgrey/**

 **Ana POV**

After Christian leaves I keep replaying his words in my head. _"You should stay away from me. But I really don't want you too"._ My God that boy is confusing and intimidating maybe even dangerous, oddly that makes me find him even more attractive. There is something about him that is making it impossible for me to stay away from him, if any other man told me something like that I would cut my losses and move on. He has knocked me on my ass, well not literally obviously but he has me going crazy here. I feel like putty in his hands, just ready and willing for him to mold me.

Some would say it is because his perfectly constructed face and muscular body, he should be on the cover of every magazine. I have never seen a more gorgeous man before but it's not just that, something else about his character makes me so drawn to him. There is something else about him that speaks to me. I can't quite put my hand on it. I'm all in tonight, even if he says it is just for one night. The thought scares me because something like this has never crossed my mind. I would never put myself out there for a one night type of fling but I need to feel him, to be with him.

I put on some black jeans and the Russell Wilson Jersey Ray bought me for my birthday. When leaving the hotel there is media outside waiting, you have got be kidding me. I told my mother that it would be calmer here and that I probably wouldn't need my security guy while in Seattle, I guess I was wrong. I thought it worked out perfectly because he had wanted to retire and move back to his hometown with his family. Kenzie should be here any minute with my new car; I selected the white 2015 Maserati Gran Turismo. I fell in love with that car the first time saw it. The TV network made a hefty offer to get me to do this show but that isn't the reason I took the role. I liked the character of the girl plus I will get to spend more time with Ray, get out of LA for a while. I could use a change of scenery; everything in LA is so fast paced like NY. Cameras in my face anytime I try to go anywhere gets so old but it comes along with the life. I'm not in for the glitz and glam, the fame or the money. I love to tell a story and get into a characters mind. It's moving, one day I will write my own scripts maybe even direct.

Once Kenzie gets here with my car I squeal with excitement and kiss the side of the car, she slides into the passenger seat and I hop into the driver's seat. At least the pap's here aren't clawing at me, allowing me to get into the car without a problem. We drive off the grocery store to do my shopping for tonight's dinner with the sexy mysterious Christian Grey. I'm nervous and excited for tonight. My thoughts are running wild, I'm guessing this is going to be a fling and I should just go with it. It's not like it can last, we live in different states. But then again who knows how long this show could go on for, but do I really want to do just a TV show for probably the best part of my career. Well it is a new show so who knows it will even make the cut. I always do this, I think about things way too much. My lovely mother's problem is she doesn't think things through enough and I overthink everything.

"What is going through your mind Ana Banana?" Kenzie teases me.

"Just thinking about tonight with Christian, What if this is too crazy? We just met and what if we have hot sex and I want more and he doesn't. What if dumping Gabe was a mistake, he and I started off great friends and we have so much in common. We are really attracted to each other but there isn't a burning fiery connection like how it has been with Christian so far."

She pats my shoulder, "You need to breathe Ana, just relax… You just need to follow your heart and try to go with the flow; you are so done with Gabe. You haven't felt the same since he totally screwed up. You deserve better and what if Christian is it."

I laugh, she is right I am acting like a 14 year old little girl and not a young woman. Now what should I cook him for dinner? I think I will go for Ray's and my favorite comfort food with a cake for dessert. While shopping around the store looking for all the ingredients I spot an old friend from my Theater Arts Summer Camp when I was in high school.

"Kate!" I squeal excited to see her. Katherine Kavanagh, of course turned out to be crazy beautiful with her Strawberry blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.

She squeals, "Nana! It is so good to see you, you look so hot!"

I laugh, "Thank God I've filled out since high school."

Kate laughs, "You made it, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it. I can't wait to watch that new TV show you are going to be starring in. That guy with those light blue eyes is just mouthwatering, what's his name Ian Sommers"

I smile, "Yes, they tested our chemistry together before they casted him. He was really nice and made me very comfortable. Plus his wife is a complete sweetheart."

Kate's eyes get wide, "Oh wow she was there, that must have been super awkward."

"It was a little at first but it wasn't a big deal. I guess after a while everyone gets used to this. Plus when shooting the scenes with everyone around us and all the crew around, it definitely isn't romantic."

"That is so cool; we should totally get together soon!"

"Sounds good to me."

Kate and I exchange cell phone numbers. I start to remember senior year summer, Kate and I hung out a lot that summer and I almost lost my v-card to her older brother Ethan; he is basically a taller Zac Efron look alike. After I finish purchasing all my groceries for tonight I hurry back to the hotel to get ready for tonight.

 **Christian POV**

Elliot talked me into meeting him for lunch before my date with Ana. Or should I say meeting, no I guess it is more like a date. She is invading my every thought and I can't stand it. Dr. Flynn hasn't called me back but I know sometimes he has to get away like the rest of the world. I'm tempted to talk to Elena about this but I know she will just tell me that I'm being ridiculous and wasting my time. Her favorite quote _, "Love is for fools"._ I think I have proven to the whole world that I'm no fucking fool. I honestly think that once I have Ms. Steele tied up and fuck her brains out then I will be satisfied. This is unlike me, I don't do shit without a contract and conditions. Could I offer her a contract? Would she be able to accept my contract? I would obviously have to adjust it to meet her shooting schedule for that fucking TV show she is shooting. The show is on cable so it can't show too much skin; I will make sure only to mark her where clothing can cover it up. For now my main focus is getting her out of my system. It has taken every ounce of control in me not to jack off to the thought of her, hell I could even google her and bust one off in my office but I'm a man not a little teenager who can't control his urges.

When I get to the restaurant Elliot is waiting all smiles when I approach. What I wouldn't give to be carefree like him.

"Hey man you showed up." He states happily.

"I told you I would Ell." I take a seat, "How are you doing?" I ask, I might be a cold hearted bastard but I do care about my family.

"Doing good man, I met this girl the other day. Kate, I can't get her out of my mind. We met at some club, she just moved here from Vancouver. She just graduated from over there. She's a journalist."

"Are you talking about Katherine fucking Kavanagh?" I ask remembering the interview I so kindly gave her and she had the nerve to ask me if I was gay.

He looks at me shocked, "How do you know her?"

"Don't worry brother that intrusive woman is all yours, not my type at all. She is attractive until she opens that big mouth."

Elliot chuckles, "I love her feistiness. It is quite a turn on, and damn she is a beast in the sack."

I put my hand up motioning that I've heard enough..

"Come on Chris, when are you going to pop your cherry?"

I roll my eyes, "Fuck off Lelliot!"

If my brother only knew how many women I have fucked and how I do it, he would be shocked. In fact I'm planning to have fun with a sexy tempting starlet tonight. After lunch Elliot talks me into shooting a few games of pool.

By the time I get back to Escala I'm in a hurry to shower and get ready for tonight. The time flies by and five minutes early Taylor enters the main room carrying bag and he is with Ana who is wearing a revealing blue dress, my eyes rake over her body appreciatively. Down boy I make a mental note to my twitchy cock. She is mesmerizing. That blue dress brings out the deep blue color of her eyes. She smiles brightly.

"Good Evening Christian."

I greet her with a kiss on the cheek, "Good Evening Ana, you look stunning. I was wondering if you would show up."

She blushes and returns the compliment. "You are intimidating Christian, but I'm not afraid of you." I have the urge to turn the rest of her perfect skin the color of her cheeks. I remember our kisses thus far and I'm tempted to kiss her again but I know if I kiss her right now, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I want her that bad. So I walk her into the kitchen so we can start dinner.

"Your place is really nice Christian, I love your kitchen."

"Thank you." I smile.

She starts taking items out of the grocery bag setting them on the counter. She is looking at my lips, her eyes have darkened lustfully and I want to know what she is thinking about. Is she remembering our elevator kiss because I can't stop thinking about it either baby? I decide to go for it placing my hand around the nape of her neck taking in her lovely scent. My lips meet her soft ones and we kiss hard, our tongues exploring each other's mouths again. She moans and I bite down on her bottom lip. We are breathing rapidly, without even thinking I pick her up wrapping her legs around my waist and set her on the counter as we continue kissing wildly, her hands tugging at my hair. I'm tempted to take her right here, just rip off her panties and fuck this Goddess on my kitchen counter. Would Ms. Steele want that? I grind my erect cock into her and she gasps.

She giggles, "I should start dinner. You must be hungry."

"I can only think of one thing I want to eat right now Ana, and it isn't food." I smirk waiting for her to blush again. I knew it and it is so fucking cute when she starts blushing again, she gets off the counter.

"I hope you like Lobster Mac and Cheese; it is one of mine and Ray's favorite comfort foods."

"I love it actually. Mac and Cheese itself is my favorite food and adding Lobster just makes it even better."

She smiles, "I'm glad you like it, I was going to make a spinach salad with it unless you don't like that?"

"That sounds perfect; I'm not a picky eater Ana… Do you need help with anything?"

She laughs, "I don't know, can you chop vegetables? I don't want you losing any fingers."

I playfully smack her behind and she gasps surprised.

"You would be surprised what I'm capable of Ana."

She swallows obviously turned on by my love tap. Oh Ana we are going to have so much fun together baby.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Next chapter is going to be a lot of fun :)!**

 **XOXO Sarah and Misty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **So sorry this update took a while, life has been crazy! lol**

 **Christian POV**

Ana looks so damn sexy in my kitchen cooking, I could get used to this feeling. Slow down Grey, this is just a test drive. I can't keep my eyes and hands off of her. No one has ever had this effect on me, she's bewitched me. The food is done and while she is plating everything. I take out the Sancerre and pour us each a glass. "Thank you" She smiles taking a sip of her glass of wine. I pull out her chair for her, acting like a true gentleman.

Once we are seated we both dig in, I take a bite of the Mac and Cheese first and it is the best thing I have ever tasted. I moan in delight, "mmm this is amazing."

"Thank you Christian. I'm enjoying your salad as well."

My cock jerks as she lets out a low moan when tasting the main course. I can't help but look at her perfect lips and picture them around me; I stop my wayward thoughts before I'm sporting the biggest hard on while we eat our dinner.

"So tell me more about you?" she asks seeming really interested.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"About you, who is Christian Grey besides CEO of your company. Which is impressive by the way."

"I was adopted when I was 4 by Grace and Carrick. I have an older brother named Elliot and a little sister named Mia. I dropped out of Harvard after freshman year to come back home and start GEH. What about you Ana?"

"My dad Ray is my step father my mom married him not too long after my dad died in a car accident. They were together for years before she left him for Stephen, that didn't last too long. After him she married Bob but now they are getting divorced. My mom is an incurable romantic. I started acting when I got discovered at drama camp my junior year in high school, Ray made me finish high school before I started acting full time. Then I did online classes while working. No siblings. I'm very close to both my parents."

"What about you? Are you close with your parents?"

"Yes, they saved me." I state hoping she doesn't ask about my life before the Grey's.

Her gorgeous blue eyes look straight into mine and it is unnerving.

She smiles, "So I know about work and a little about your family, I want to know more about you?"

I laugh, "There isn't that much more, I guess I have some hobbies. I like camping, hiking, outdoors stuff, sailing, flying, working out, kick boxing."

"So you like breaking a sweat" she states suggestively.

"You could say that again baby." Oh fuck did I just call her baby.

She blushes and crosses her legs, oh yeah I love her reaction to me. I should play with her some more.

"What about you Ana?" I ask huskily.

"I love reading, writing, watching movies, cooking, running, dancing, music, fishing, camping, hiking, I am hooked on some TV shows…"

I smile surprised about some of them, "Camping, hiking, and fishing? I wouldn't have pictured you as an outdoorsy type of girl."

She giggles, "I'm not a prissy girl Christian, Ray and I used to do that stuff all the time."

"Glad to hear that because I love to get dirty."

She laughs shaking her head, "You are such a perv."

I grab my chest pretending to be hurt.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asks.

"I told you I don't do the whole girlfriend thing."

She raises an eyebrow, "You know what I mean, whatever you call them?"

"I've had 15 submissives"

She looks shocked, "Wow, so you've slept with 15 other women. Have you been tested?"

I don't like her tone, it sounds almost judgmental, and I can only imagine with her looks that she's probably fucked half of Hollywood.

"I've slept with more than 15 women; I haven't been counting or anything. Yes I'm clean; I'm very careful and have been tested."

She rolls her eyes and my palms twitch; I have the urge to spank her perfectly plump ass.

"Roll your eyes at me again and I will take you over my knee." I state deadpan.

Her eyes darken and she is turned on by my threat and I ask, "How many guys have you fucked? Are you clean?"

She looks away from me and says, "Only Gabe, yes I'm clean."

That makes my blood boil, she fucked that prick. I hate the thought of her being with someone else. I have no fucking clue why it bothers me so much, I feel weirdly possessive of her. My other subs fucked many other people before me and it didn't bother me one bit.

"How about I get us dessert, I baked a cake."

I smile, "What kind of cake?"

She giggles, "It's called Chocolate better than sex cake."

I laugh, "There is no way that this cake is going to be better than the sex we have baby, I'll just make that clear right now."

"Oh and you know that we are going to be having sex huh?" She taunts me as she cuts us each a slice of cake.

"Yes, I always get what I want." I state smugly, I've seen the effect I have on her. Hell we almost fucked the first night we met. She isn't going to hold out on me now.

I moan when I take a bite of this heavenly cake.

"Well Mr. Grey that must get super boring, how about I see that contract you mentioned so I can decide if I can meet your criteria." She states.

"I will bring you an example of the contract and you can let me know what you would be willing to do." I state before grabbing it and handing it over to her.

She starts reading over it and giggles, "I'm sure you know the whole schedule thing wouldn't work."

"Yes I figured that but I do want time with you every week Ana."

She keeps reading, "Bondage and toys sounds fun..." She reads through more, "Interesting…. Hell no to any kind of fisting... I would be happy to whip and cane you sweetie but I can't have marks on me" She laughs.

I laugh, strangely I find her challenging spunk refreshing and arousing.

"Ana, your clothes will cover any marks." I reply.

"I'm sure the TV show will have me show enough skin to where it would be noticeable."

This thought disturbs me; I don't want her body out there for the whole world to see. She is mine.

"Fine but I want to spank you still when you misbehave." I demand.

She blushes turned on by the thought. She giggles, "Mr. Grey, I will allow spankings by your hand as long as they don't leave marks." She continues reading, "I don't need you to buy me clothes, and I have a stylist they will pick out my clothing. I don't even get to control that some of the times."

She laughs some more, "I'm glad I can amuse you Anastasia." I state huskily turned on by the sight of her plump breast jiggling as she laughs. I wish I could punish her for showing that much cleavage, give her a good spanking for making me so hard. I adjust my cock so she can't see my hard on.

"Food is a deal breaker mister, I eat when and what I want!" she states excitedly.

I groan playfully slightly frustrated, "I only want you healthy."

She smiles, "Then trust that I'm a big girl and I will take care of that."

"I want and need control baby."

"I will give you some but not total control Christian..."

"You should work for me; you would make a great negotiator."

She continues reading, "Exercise, I have to work out a lot more than 4 hours a week so we are good there."

I smile, "Yes, I can tell you work out a great deal. Your body looks perfect Anastasia."

She keeps reading, "So we are monogamous? How is this not a relationship then?"

"I don't do the hearts and flowers love kind of relationship but we would enter into a different kind of arrangement ."

"So fuck buddies?" She states bluntly and put off by the thought.

I stand here try to think of a clever way of putting it.

"Ana, you obviously aren't going to be my sub. I don't think you have a submissive bone in your delectable body. I only gave you this contract so you can see me and know what I'm into before making a decision of continuing whatever this is. We can just forget about that contract and see where this goes."

"So in other words you want to forget all your rules so we can sleep together. Then you will know where we stand?"

Damn this girl is too damn perceptive. I think I'm losing this deal. I need to seduce her fast.

She gets up clearing our dishes from the table. Then she starts cleaning up and I state, "You don't need to do that. Mrs. Jones will do it later."

"I don't mind doing It." she smiles.

"Fine I will help."

We both work together cleaning up the kitchen and afterwards I invite her in the main room to dance. I play some Frank Sinatra and we dance so close to "Witchcraft", her florally scent arousing me even more she smells of flowers and apple orchards. We are swaying and when she is pulled into my arms facing away from me I can't help myself I start kissing her neck and she moans. I kiss her lips hard wanting her so bad. I've never wanted someone the way I want her. My arms firmly wrapped around her waist, I grind into her backside wanting her to feel the effect she has on me.

Her beautiful blue eyes look up at me in lust, "Christian I think I should go. I had a wonderful evening, thank you."

What the fuck? She isn't interested anymore; I don't know what the hell to make of this. She wanted me before. What the heck has changed?

"If that is what you want Ana. I thought you wanted this?"

"It's not that I don't, I just don't know if I'm ready for that with us. I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You are overthinking things; this doesn't have to be difficult."

We kiss again and the spark is definitely still there.

She sighs and pulls away walking to the kitchen to pick up her purse on the counter. What is this girl doing to me; I'm craving her touch and kisses. I don't want her to leave. Is this it? Did I scare her off?

She kisses me on the cheek, "Christian I had a wonderful evening, thank you."

"Thank you for cooking, it was incredible."

I brush her arm gently with my fingertips and I can feel her Goosebumps. Oh Ana your touch has that same effect on me. "The night doesn't have to end." I say huskily hoping she changes her mind.

"I know and a big part of me doesn't want the night to end either Christian but I need to see if I can have the kind of arrangement you want. Purely sexual, obviously I wouldn't be your sub but nothing else involved but sex."

She presses the elevator button and waits for it arrive. We were going to have sex last night in her hotel room, what has changed now. The only thing that has changed is she knows just how kinky I am. This beautiful woman is so confusing it is driving me crazy.

"I'll walk you to your car." I state being a gentleman even though I'm not.

"No need to do that Christian."

"I want to."

We get into the elevator and there's that pull again. When she bites down on the lip again I can't stop myself from pinning her to the wall of the elevator and kissing her like it will be our last. It probably will be our last kiss, she is running for the hills because she has seen a tiny bit of how fucked up I really am. When I pull away we are both practically panting and out of breath. I walk her to her car and see a new white Maserati. I frown in disapproval.

"This car is safe?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She laughs, "Aww yes it is fine. It is cute that you were concerned about me though."

She gets in the car and rolls down the window.

"Be careful Ana, I hope to hear from you soon."

"Goodnight Christian."

 **Review please, they are very much appreciated! Should Ana accept Christian's indecent proposal? Thanks for the support! There will be more chapters coming soon. XOXOXO Sarah and Misty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hope you guys are doing well! Don't forget to check out pinterest for visuals**

 **pinterest,com / lovingmrgrey /**

 **Ana POV**

I drive back to the hotel flooded with a passion and desire for Christian, the way we kissed. How could he not feel it? When I first met him there was an undeniable attraction that almost lead me to wanting to have my first one night stand with him. Now that I've spent more time with him, I want more. I don't want to be some random fling or fuck buddy to him. My Inner goddess is pouting in the corner wanting to kick and scream like a child for not staying with him tonight. I could be in his big strong arms right now….

I spend the next week fighting the urge to text or call him. I can't help but wonder if this is difficult for him too, or if he just moved on to his next pursuit. It's a good thing I have been busy test shooting with different actors for the role of Stephan Salvatori, they already casted Ian Sommers as Damien Salvatori. I'm glad the weekend is here.

When I get back to the hotel Kenzie is there with Mia they are sorting out some new clothes.

Kenzie laughs, "Ana what are you doing here? I thought you would have a hot date tonight!"

I pout, "I need ice cream, and it's not going to work. He wants sex and just sex. No dating, no relationship."

Kenzie shakes her head, "You said this already but I thought we agreed that you need to live a little. Come on sex is just what you need. Like seriously it will get you out of this romantic funk you have been in since Gabe screwed up with Brenna. Plus it is an amazing stress reliever."

"You sound just like Thomas, but I had thought the same thing but after spending more time with him at this place…. I feel things for him that I've never felt before. It is hard to talk about. It's like when we are in the same room; I can hardly breathe or think straight."

Kenzie smiles, "You got it bad Steele and you've only just met him."

"I know it's crazy but maybe I just need to stop thinking about him so no more talking about him." I reply hoping we drop the subject so I can try to move on with my life and not be stuck with this awful feeling. The sting of rejection still fresh, he wants my body, just not me.

Mia laughs, "Okay so who is him?"

"We won't speak his name because it is as sexy as him; I met the most beautiful guy at the airport last week and almost had a one night stand with him. I know we had something but he just wants a casual fuck buddy type of relationship so I walked away." I vent some more.

Mia pouts for me, "Ana it is completely his loss, you are absolutely gorgeous and one of the sweetest people I have ever met."

"Aww thank you Mia."

She smiles, "We should totally have a bbq tonight and swim at my place. Well my families place. That would be so fun; I know I can talk one of my older brother's into grilling for us."

"That sounds like a lot of fun to me!" Kenzie says excitedly.

"I'm down." I state.

There is a knock on the door and deep down I have a tiny bit of hope that it is Christian and maybe he has changed his mind and realized that we have something special. I don't even understand why I was even ready to put myself out there; I never take risk with my heart. But if I'm being honest with myself I've never had a chance at trying to resist Christian Grey.

I'm lost deep in thought so Kenzie says, "I'll get it."

Kenzie opens the door and says, "Thomas, it's good to see you."

He smiles, "Good to see you too Kenz, where is my sugar mama?"

I squeal and jump into his arms, "Tom Tom! What are you doing here?"

"Oh LA was boring, and I missed my favorite client so I thought I would surprise you." He states.

After putting me down, Mia can't help but stare at Tom. I know he is definitely attractive with his long blonde hair, green eyes, tattoos all over, and a body that would make any girl swoon. He's got that bad boy look down to a T. He is a total sweetheart, but a bit of a player that's why I was never interested in him when we first met.

"Tom this is Mia, she is my new stylist and now a great friend of mine. Mia this is Thomas Masters, one of my best friends."

They both smile and I can definitely see a spark. Tom is making eyes at her and she is throwing them right them back.

He clears his throat, "Mia, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She smiles shyly, "You too Thomas, or Tom? Which do you prefer?"

"Either one is totally fine with me." He replies.

I feel like I should almost leave the room to give them a minute, the way they are eye fucking each other is making it a bit uncomfortable.

Mia invites him to her place for our bbq/pool party and he gladly accepts the invitation.

We all go shopping for the drinks and food, well and everything we need for our get together. When we get to the checkout and I go to pay for everything Tom grabs my card from my hand.

"I got this Ana." He smiles.

"Thomas I can buy it!"

"No" He says sticking out his tongue.

I roll my eyes playfully.

Tom is filthy rich between his own business and his inheritance. His family founded Masters Luxury homes and Masters sporting goods. After getting back to the hotel I choose my bikini and dress to wear to our get together tonight. We are going to meet Mia back at her place, she gave us great directions. She was heading home to start helping her brother cook the barbeque. I want to head over there early to help Mia cook the side dishes.

When the valet brings my car Tom looks at me pleading, "Sugar Mama, please let me drive your new wheels?"

"I don't think so Masters."

"Please please please"

I laugh, "Fine Thomas just stop begging."

We drive out to Bellevue and when we arrive at their gorgeous estate and I look around in awe of this place.

When we get of the car and knock on the door a very pretty older lady answers the door, I would assume she is Mia's mother even though they don't look alike at all. She has a very warming look to her, sandy colored hair with hazel eyes.

She smiles brightly bringing me in for a hug, "Hi you must be Ana… Mia has told me many great things about you. I'm Grace."

I don't know Mia's last name, I don't think Kenzie ever mentioned it.

I smile, "It's really nice to meet you too Grace, this is my best friend Thomas"

He shakes her hand and he says, "Pleasure to meet you Ma'am"

She smiles at him, "you as well Thomas."

I see Kate with a very tall and buff handsome blonde guy, he is massive. He must work out a lot.

"Hey Kate!"

"Ana!"

We hug and she smiles, "Ana, this is Elliot my boyfriend and Mia's big brother."

I smile, "Nice to meet you Elliot" I say right away trying to not to freak out. I didn't even ask Mia her last name when I met her but it can't be that much of a coincidence, Christian told me his older brother's name was Elliot and his younger sister's name is Mia.

He smiles warmly and embraces me in a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Ana, Mia and Kate have nothing but amazing things to say about you. I have to be honest and say that I'm a fan of your work."

"Aww thank you Elliot." I blush, and try not to think about how I just met his family. I hope he isn't here because this is going to be awkward.

Grace smiles, "Well Carrick has a case he is wrapped in at the office but my other son Christian has agreed to come since it is important to Mia and us that we meet you all." She says his name with so much adoration it is quite touching.

Kenzie thinks out loud, "Omg Mia Grey, Christian Grey. I didn't even put it together till right now."

She laughs and mouths to me, "Sorry."

Tom looks at her confused, "What is up with you?"

Kenzie says, "Oh nothing." She states lying horribly.

Kate responds, "Yes everyone knows Christian Grey, the hottest billionaire bachelor in the world"

Did she just say billionaire with a B. Well it was definitely obvious he had lots of money by his place and everything but damn that is crazy. His money is not a great thing; it will only draw more attention to us if we ever do talk again which doesn't seem likely.

Kenzie replies to Kate, "Yes I know about Christian Grey, what I didn't know is that Mia was his sister."

This conversation is getting weirder by the minute and Tom looks dumbfounded. He is a billionaire too and Kenzie has never made a big deal about it. He doesn't know that Christian is the one I met at the airport and can't stop thinking about and that is why Kenzie is acting like a loon.

Grace looks a bit uncomfortable; she probably doesn't like talking about her son's money or bachelor status. I'm at a loss for words.

Tom picked up on it and says, "You must be proud of your children all being successful."

She smiles, "Yes very much so."

"I would be happy to help out in the kitchen if we want to get stuff started, I love to cook!"

Mia smiles, "Yes, come on Ana. Mom is going to give us some of her killer recipes to start with."

"Sounds perfect, thank you so much for having us here." I say to Grace.

"Of course Dear, I'm happy to have you here."

She replies as we head into the kitchen to work on the side dishes while Elliot and Tom fire up the grill.

 **Christian POV**

The past week has gone by without hearing from Ana and it has been miserable; I have waited and waited for her to text or call. Nothing but radio silence and my patience is wearing thin. I've talked to Dr. Flynn about this twice this week and he couldn't believe his ears when I told him that I was considering a sexual relationship without all the hard stuff in BDSM. He has it in his head that deep down inside this shell that doesn't contain a damn heart anymore, I want to have a real committed relationship with love, someone I can trust. He believes that's why my subs haven't ever been able to satisfy me for long or possible ever. All the money I fucking pay him and this is the shit I get back.

When I wonder about Ana, I keep picture her getting back with Gabe and that stirs something up in me, a jealously I have never felt. I'm meeting Elena at the salon before heading over to my mother's for dinner. She insisted I be there for some barbeque dinner to meet Mia's new boss and friends. It is important to both of them that I be there so that is what I'm doing. I would do anything to try to make my mother happy.

When I enter her office at the Salon Elena greets me as she kisses my cheek, "Darling, I've missed our talks. How are you doing? I've been concerned. Susi was very disappointed about her dismissal and I was quite surprised given her lack of limits."

"I'm just going to take some time away from it; I need to think about things. I have everything I could have ever wanted but somehow I don't feel settled. Even when I have control of everything, the subs are boring and I don't have interest in them anymore. Nothing excites me anymore"

She frowns, "Oh honey we all go through fazes, take a break. Just let me know if you need me for anything. I'm always here for your Christian and you are a man with needs." She purrs.

I can't believe she would offer that, we haven't had anything for years. Yes she is still attractive but that sexual attraction ended many years ago. I couldn't imagine anything ever happening between us again.

"Thanks for that Elena, I will be fine."

I say kissing her cheek before exiting. When I get to my mother's she is in the kitchen making lemonade. I give her a kiss on the cheek; I wish I could be a normal son and give her a big hug.

She smiles, "You made it Christian"

I smile, "Yes, I told you I would be here."

"Elliot is outback cooking; they have all decided to get in the pool."

Once I get out to there in the distance I catch glimpse of a brunette in a blue bikini, I can't see her face, her back side has my attention. This bikini she has on shows off her perfect ass and legs. There is this big and tall tattooed guy right next to her. She backs away from him turning to face me, I'm still far away.

But it is my Ana; I see her gorgeous face and the bluest eyes.

I can barely hear her squeal something that sounds like, "Master, don't even think about it." She whines as he grabs her by the waist and jumps into the pool holding onto her.

After they both come up from the water she splashes him playfully, "You big jerk!"

He just laughs.

I'm going to wipe that fucking smile off his face; I'm seething, seeing red. She's already moved onto this fucker and hasn't given two thoughts about me.

 **Is Christian going to lose it front of everyone? What do you think will happen next? REVIEW , we love to see what you guys think?**

 **XOXOXO Sarah and Misty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY FEW MONTHS FOR ME... FIRST MY DAD HAD TO HAVE MAJOR SURGERY BECAUSE HE HAD CANCER. MY BROTHER GOT REALLY SICK AND NEEDED TWO SURGERIES. THEN MY MOTHER WAS IN HOSPITAL WITH PNEUMONIA, SO I HAVE BEEN HOME TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE. EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DOING A LOT BETTER SO NOW THE WRITING CAN CONTINUE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL GOING TO STICK AROUND.. I HAVE MISSED YOU GUYS!**

 **Ana POV**

I can feel him here before I even actually see him, when I turn to get out of the pool I see him heading this way. He looks angry, his glare focused on Tom. I quickly put it together that he thinks we are seeing each other. Christian is there waiting for me by the steps of the pool with a towel.

He smiles making me weak in the knees, "Anastasia, lovely to see you." He leans in kissing my cheek and immediately my body responds to his lips. I've wanted to feel those lips all week long. Without meaning to I whimper at the contact.

He smiles. Cocky bastard.

Tom is the only one in the pool now so he hollers at me, "Sugar mama, get your assets back in here." I look up at Christian and notice his tightened jaw and his clenched fist. Before I can respond Christian grabs me by the hand pulling me in the opposite direction. He looks to his brother, "I'm going to give Ana a tour."

He is walking too quickly, I can't keep up with him.

"Slow down Christian, I can't keep up." I whine.

He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder.

I squeal, "Put me down, I can walk!"

He smacks my bottom hard, "Quiet or everyone will hear us."

He brings me into what looks to be a boat house and locks the door. As soon as he sets me down his lips are attacking mine. I feel the adrenaline rush, butterflies in my stomach. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I moan at the contact. His hands are planted firmly on my behind squeezing it. He groans, "This is mine, you aren't to wear this bikini anymore. Only with me."

I whimper still on fire from his touch, I'm under his spell. I need more, I feel like an addict and I definitely haven't had my fix. Before I know it he's knelt down leaving kisses all over my stomach. I feel like I could combust at any time. With no effort at all he quickly removes my bikini top. He growls, "mmm your tits are so fucking perfect." As he squeezes them I moan and he starts licking and sucking each of my nipples with his perfect mouth until they are painfully hard. "Mmm I love the way your body responds to me Anastasia." He states as he slowly sticks a hand down my bikini bottoms onto my mound. I know that I'm soaking wet "Oh baby, you are so wet. Do I make you this wet Ana?"

I moan not able to form a sentence, he withdraws his finger.

I whine, "Yes Christian you make me so wet." No one has ever affected me this way and I'm starting to embrace this wild ride.

"Good girl, you drive me crazy Ana."

He quickly yanks off my bottoms and his mouth is on my clit, licking it like a starving man. I can't control the moans coming from my mouth. He is obviously an expert in this department. "You taste so good Ana" he moaned and the vibrations pushed me over the edge "Oh my God!" I came hard, my whole body trembling. Even though I just had the most intense orgasm my body still ached to have him inside me. My need for him has only just begun.

When he stands I see the outline of his very impressive erection through his pants. I pull on his belt buckle to attempt to remove it. He smiles wickedly his beautiful eyes darkened with lust that matches my own. He picks me up carrying me into the room and setting me on the bed. He quickly removes his pants. His dick springs free when he removes his boxers. I can't help but stare, the man is gifted like no other.

"Please tell me you are on birth control Ana?" he asks breathless.

"Yes Christian." It comes out like a whisper.

"Do you want this Anastasia? Are you ready for me baby?" He asks huskily.

"Please Christian." I beg.

He grasped my hips so tight that I know it is going to bruise; I spread my legs further ready to feel him inside me. I feel him just there at the entrance. I buck up eager for it and he growls, "Patience baby I don't want to hurt you." I whimper when he finally enters me, I'm shocked at the fullness of it but my body quickly stretches to accommodate him.

"See how perfect we fit together Ana?" He asks as he continues to pump inside of me.

"Mmm hmm" is all I can manage to say.

He picks up the pace pounding into me over and over again, I close my eyes lost in this ecstasy never wanting it to end. "Open your eyes, I want to see you." He demands and I look up at him right away.

I've never felt like this, it has never been like this before.

He growls looking me straight in the eye, "You are mine…"

I moan those lustful words almost pushing me right over the edge again. Just like that he slows down out of nowhere just as I was about to reach my orgasm.

"Say it Ana, I want to hear you say it." He demands.

Desperately I respond, "I'm yours Christian!" And just like that he was back to his punishing pace.

Not long after I scream as my orgasm rips through me, "Fuck…. Oh God… Christian!" my whole body feels out of control as I clench down on him. Somehow he feels impossibly bigger as he pounded his way to his release. He stilled as I felt the warm wave of him filling me with his seed while cursing, "Fuck Ana".

He collapses onto the bed right next to me. That was amazing, like insanely incredible.

I finally speak, "Wow that was really nice."

He laughs, "Nice? I can definitely think of a better depiction of it."

I jump up, "We've got to get back out there! Everyone is going to wonder what we have been doing."

"I don't care if everyone knows. I can't wait to send your little boy toy packing." He states smugly.

I laugh, "Jealous much, he isn't my boy toy. He is my best friend and his name is Thomas."

"Well Thomas needs to keep his fucking hands off of you or we will have a problem." He growls still jealous.

There is knock on the door and he is off the bed getting dressed in no time.

Whoever it is hands him what looks like a shopping bag. He hands me the bag. I open it and it is a beautiful floral summer dress. I shake my head, "I like my bikini but thank you."

He grins accepting my challenge, "Ms. Steele I ask that you reconsider your decision. I can guarantee that if you continue to walk around in that bikini I will want to claim you all over my parent's lovely home."

His sexual threat gives me the chills and my body longs for more. I try to reign in my hormones.

"Fine I guess I will wear this dress for your mother's sake." I laugh slipping on this navy blue floral dress. Then I come up with our plan so it doesn't look like we slipped off together for sex.

"So Mr. Grey the plan is for me to head out there first, I'll say during the tour I got an important call and was preoccupied with it. You got a stomach ache and were in the restroom this whole time."

We both laugh "How about you worry about your excuse and I will come up with mine." He replies.

I stick out my tongue, "Fine Mr. Fancy Pants."

He laughs pulling me in for a hot kiss that makes me not want to ever leave this boat house, I pout when he releases me. I need to focus on the task at hand though. When I get back to everyone, Kenzie and Mia are both giving me curious looks.

Kenzie decides she will go first, "When you left here you were wearing a bikini? I do love the dress Mia picked out but it is kind of strange."

I'm an actress so you think I would be able to lie with ease but that has never been the case with me. "During the tour I had to change because I was getting a little chilly, oh and this dress is one that I bought while browsing the other day."

Kenzie raises an eyebrow ready to challenge me but I give her a warning glare, the one that tells her to keep her trap shut. She laughs taking the hint.

Christian approaches us getting off his cell phone. "Sorry I had to shorten your tour Anastasia, it was an important call I needed to take."

Figures mister master of the universe would be good at this. "Don't worry about it Mr. Grey I understand you have an empire to run."

Tom comes over with a few beers in hand.

"There's my little princess, where'd you go?" He hands me one.

"Umm Christian was giving me a tour of the manor, then my mom called." That wasn't too bad. I look over to Christian who is still staring down Tom.

Tom extends his hand to Christian "Thomas Masters, it's nice to meet you"

Christian reluctantly shakes his hand responding, "Christian Grey."

Tom just brushes off Christian's curtness... Mia and Tom can't keep their eyes off of each other and I'm hoping Christian will pick up on that so he can chill out.

Tom smiles, "So Mia, are we still down for tomorrow?"

She smiles back excitedly, "Yes I would love to give you a tour of Seattle."

Tom caresses her arm flirtatiously "Can't wait."

I thought that would make Christian relax since he would clearly see that Tom isn't interested in me. But that isn't the case he still looks like he is ready to wage a war with one of my dearest friends.

We spend the next hour eating and chatting. I adore Grace she is an absolute sweetheart. Kenzie gets an important phone call so she exits the dining room for a little while and is frowning when she comes back.

"Bad new Ana we have to go. I know it is your day off but the studio has an actor in town that has finally agreed to audition for the part of Stephan. They want a chemistry test right away."

I whine, "Do I have to go? If they really want him then they should just cast him."

Kenzie growls, "Put on your big girl pants and let's go!"

"Did they give his name?" I ask curious.

"No but does it really matter?" she asks getting frustrated.

"Uhh yeah what if it is an actor I know that I don't have good chemistry with and we can avoid the whole thing?" I reply, I somehow think she is lying because she always asks those kinds of questions but I will save this conversation for the drive over there.

Christian holds onto my hand under the table and I look over at him wondering what he is thinking. I say my goodbyes to everyone and thank everyone for an amazing day. Of course Grace was adamant about me joining them for dinner next weekend. I think she noticed the spark between me and Christian and she seems excited about it. As much as we tried to hide it, I know we failed. That kind of attraction isn't easily concealed.

Tom asks, "Please let me drive us to the studio?"

I laugh, "No! I already let you drive here us here. Don't push your luck man!"

He pouts like a damn child so I give in, "Fine Masters" I toss him the keys and he excitedly heads out to the car.

Before following him when everyone isn't looking I give Christian a peck on the cheek. "Hope to see you soon Mr. Grey."

He pulls me into him and kisses me softly "You can plan on it Ms. Steele."

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! What do you see happening next?!**


End file.
